Line By Line
by aj81writing NO LONGER IN USE
Summary: AU. AH. Elena Gilbert is a writer for her college newspaper. When mediamogul Giuseppe Salvatore decides his son should fulfil his potential, Elena is forced to work with him.
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: I can't stop writing stories! I was re-watching Gilmore Girls, season 5, Logan/Rory scenes, and I got an idea for a Delena story – nothing original, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same : ) This is a VERY short first chapter…_

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ Introductions ~

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was practically jumping from the excitement. It was her second year at the college newspaper and her editor, Elijah, had just given her the feature beat. She was just pitching her ideas to him when her eyes fell on a man in the doorway and she completely lost her train of thought. He had his arm wrapped around a busty blonde, who reluctantly left his side as he entered the newsroom.<p>

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah greeted him. "Didn't expect you to show up this year."

"Well, what can I say, Elijah," he shrugged, "Daddy Dearest decided it was time I 'live up to my potential'," he said, using air quotes to emphasize how little he thought of his father's opinion.

"Sorry, I've already handed out the beats," Elijah said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll share," he smirked, his blue eyes fixating on Elena.

The way he was looking her over sent chills down Elena's spine. She had heard of Damon Salvatore. He was notorious. Not to mention his family was one of the most influential families in the newspaper industry. Giuseppe Salvatore was feared among his competitors and revered by his subordinates. But from what she had heard about Damon, he was the black sheep of the family.

"I don't believe we've met," Damon flashed a brilliant smile at Elena, extending a hand. "I'm Damon."

"Elena," she shook his hand. She couldn't help noticing the spark of electricity that shot through her body as their skin touched.

"So what beat did you get?"

"Um… feature."

"Perfect!" Damon exclaimed. "We will make a great team."

"A… team?" Elena said, puzzled, looking to Elijah for back-up. He just shrugged.

"Don't worry," Damon whispered in her ear, "I'm just here for the byline. I won't interfere too much. In the writing department, at least," he added with a smirk.

Elena felt her cheeks burning as he walked back out of the newsroom and slung his arm around a petite redhead.


	2. What's My Angle?

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: I had so much fun writing this chapter… I hope you'll enjoy it : )_

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ What's My Angle? ~

* * *

><p>The excitement was gone. All Elena felt now was dread. Stupid rich, entitled, arrogant playboy. If Elena wasn't raised the way she was, she would have used other epithets to describe Damon Salvatore.<p>

"I'm sorry, Elena," Elijah said, noticing her fuming. "Giuseppe Salvatore is a major contributor to this college – and the newspaper. We can't afford to make an enemy out of him by denying his son anything."

"It just doesn't seem fair, Eli," Elena said, using her nickname for the young man who was technically her boss. He wasn't just her boss, he was her friend. "I mean, he just walks in here and gets whatever he wants? What kind of life lesson is that?"

"This is real life, 'Lena. I'm sorry to break it to you, but money talks."

"And walks, apparently," she glared out the window where Damon was strolling through the courtyard, his arms around both the blonde and the redhead.

"Listen, just try to ignore him."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one stuck working with him."

"I'm still the boss here, Elena. Sometimes life deals you a bad hand, you'll just have to ride it out."

"Well, I'm not folding," Elena said, determined.

"Didn't expect you to. Go ahead and call his bluff, but be prepared for the kicker."

"Eli, please stop with the poker references, you know I'm a terrible player."

"Hey, I'm up for a re-match any time you feel like it," he winked.

"I'm so not playing strip-poker with you again," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Bummer," Elijah pouted, amused.

"Ok, so… in here you're my boss, so tell me Mr. Smith… what did you think of my pitch for my first feature story?"

"Well, Miss Gilbert," Elijah said, mimicking her tone, "I think you could actually do well with the aid of Mr. Salvatore."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Elena moaned.

"No, seriously… I think it's a good idea, and Damon could actually contribute to the story. You know, give an insider's opinion, and all that."

"Well, you're the boss…"

"Yes, I am… Now go on, get out of here. Here's Damon's number," he said, taking out a business card and handing it over.

"He has a business card? Seriously?" Elena raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Claims it works with the ladies," Elijah shrugged.

"I'm sure it does," Elena muttered and took the card, pocketing it.

* * *

><p>Elena fumbled with the card, turning it over, folding it, and almost shredding it before actually picking up the phone and dialing.<p>

"What can I do you for?" Damon's velvety voice answered.

"Ugh, classy," Elena snorted. "This is Damon, I take it?"

"Why, yes it is. How may I be of service?"

"You can tear yourself away from the ladies for like five minutes and get your ass back to the newspaper for one thing," Elena said. She was surprised at her own words and her bossy tone. Something about him made her itch and she didn't care if she was being rude.

Damon chuckled. "Well, if it isn't my new partner… Listen, the newsroom is _so_ boring. How 'bout you meet me at the Owl instead. I'll be the one at the bar."

"It's like eleven o'clock in the morning!"

"Your point?"

"Ugh, fine," she grunted and hung up.

When Elena arrived at the campus bar, she did indeed find Damon sitting on one of the stools, chugging a beer. He was alone, not a blonde or redhead in sight. They were probably just in the bathroom, Elena thought to herself.

"Well, hello there," he smiled at her as she slid into the seat next to him at the bar. "Glad you could join me."

"I'm not here to join you, I'm here to work."

"Are you always this boring?"

"I'm not boring!"

"But you have to admit you could be a lot more fun," he winked.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I'd like to find out."

"Oh, I just bet you would… Too bad I'm not in a sharing mood. It's enough that I'm being forced to share my assignment with you."

"I told you - you can have the story."

"Elijah wants me to use you for the story."

"Smart man."

"Listen, if you help me with this, I promise you can slack off for the rest of the semester and you'll still get your byline. I'll do all the work and share the credit with you."

"What's in it for you?"

"I don't have to deal with you for the rest of the semester."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Are you in or not?"

"I'm in. So what is it you need from me?"

"An inside opinion. I'm… _we're_," she corrected herself, "doing a story on whether the cliques in high school remain in college. Like, are the popular kids still popular, are the jocks still jocks, are the nerds still nerds etc."

"And what group do you place me in?"

"The entitled, preppy douche bags."

"Ouch."

"I just call it like I see it," Elena shrugged.

"And what clique do you belong to? The judgmental hypocrites?"

"I am _not_ a hypocrite!"

"Oh, really? You told me I didn't know anything about you so I shouldn't jump to conclusions. What do you call you making assumptions about _me_?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. But you _do_ surround yourself with people of your own social standing and breeding, am I wrong?"

"I know many people."

"But how many do you consider your friends? Does anyone from the 'wrong side of the tracks' qualify?"

"Again, you don't know me. You don't know who my friends are."

"So tell me. Tell me about the world you live in."

"That's not the story we're writing."

"So you have some suggestions, then?"

"I might."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You come out with me and my friends tonight and then tell me if you feel there's a story there."

"What kind of story?"

"We'll talk about it tonight."

"You're always this cryptic?"

"You're always this nosy?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

* * *

><p>"What should I wear?" Elena asked her roommate, Caroline, rummaging through her closet.<p>

"I've got just the thing!" Caroline exclaimed, running over to her own closet and pulling out a purple one-shoulder knee-length dress.

"Isn't that a little too dressy?" Elena frowned. "I mean, I'd rather just wear a pair of jeans."

"Well, Damon Salvatore is rich, no?"

"Yes."

"And his friends are all rich?"

"Probably."

"So they're probably not the kind of people to hang out at the Grill or in an underground club, right?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, you'll look gorgeous in this dress. Heads will turn wherever you go."

"Not hoping to turn any heads, Caroline."

"Oh, hush. That should _always_ be your purpose."

Elena laughed at her friend's conviction. Caroline always turned heads, no matter what she was wearing. The vivacious blonde had an air about her that drew people in. She shone bright, whereas Elena had always been content taking a back seat to Caroline. She'd been popular in high school, yes, but it was mostly because of her friendship with Caroline. Cool by association or something like that. Elena had been on the cheerleading squad with Caroline until her parents died in a car crash, turning Elena's life upside down. She was just now getting back to her old self. Much thanks to Caroline.

"Hair up or down?" Elena turned to Caroline as she had finished putting on the dress and her makeup.

"Up. High ponytail."

"Does that scream rich and respectable?"

"No, it says you don't care about labels."

"Can a hairstyle really say all that?"

"Don't underestimate the power of hair – and accessories, of course."

Elena shook her head, laughing.

* * *

><p>Elena felt good about herself when she left her dorm room, but as she waited outside, her confidence faltered and she let down her hair. Her long brown silky mane was a security blanket for her. A few minutes later, a car pulled up. A limo. Of course, she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she was grateful for Caroline urging her to wear the dress. She would have felt completely out of place dressed in jeans and a plain top.<p>

Elena was about to approach the car when the door opened and Damon stepped out. She drew a breath at the sight of him. His black hair was tousled and his blue eyes shone even brighter in the moonlight. He had on a black button-down shirt and black slacks.

Damon let out a low whistle at the sight of her. "You clean up nice, Gilbert."

"Likewise, Salvatore."

"Come on, get in," he said, holding the door open for her and gesturing for her to climb inside. He took his time getting in himself, admiring the view as Elena climbed in.

The limo fit eight people, most of whom Elena didn't recognize. As Damon sat down beside her, he made the introductions. "Elena Gilbert, this is Mason, Tyler, Duke, Aimee and Kat." He gestured to each and every one of them and Elena smiled in greeting. She noticed that neither Aimee nor Kat were blondes or redheads. This must be the night shift, she thought coldly. The curly brown haired girl named Kat, or nicknamed Kat, sat on Damon's other side and was clinging to him, running her hand shamelessly along his thigh. Elena felt nauseated. Thankfully, she was quickly distracted by Mason asking her about her major. He was really hot, a surfer-type with sandy blonde hair and – from what Elena could tell – an incredible body. She couldn't help noticing how he was looking her over as well. Kat seemed to notice, too, so she shifted her attention to Mason, asking him about his date last night. Clearly, Kat was quite …. well, catty."

"Don't worry about her," the girl named Aimee whispered to Elena as they were making their way to the restaurant, "she's a total bitch to everyone. She's afraid of the competition – and you're clearly competition."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Aimee said, surprised at Elena's cluelessness. "Didn't you notice the way those guys were staring at you? And you've got Damon wrapped around your little finger."

"I do not. I don't even know him."

"Let's just say… he doesn't invite girls to hang out with his group unless he intends for them to be sticking around for awhile."

"How come?"

"Damon dates a lot of girls. Or, well, he doesn't really 'date' them, but you get my drift… Anyways, the last girl he invited along to meet his friends was Kat. And that was more than a year ago."

"So… he's dating her?" Elena asked, trying to get a grip of the situation.

"No. Well… they're friends with benefits. But Kat goes out with other guys whenever she feels like it."

"Guys… like Mason?" Elena asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, Mason… Tyler… Rick… whoever, really."

"And it doesn't bother Damon?"

"Hey, it's practically expected."

"This sounds…"

"Kinky? Maybe a little."

"So… who do you date?"

"Tyler."

"And…"

"No-one else."

"And it doesn't bother you that Kat…"

"Well, they don't hang out anymore. Unlike Damon, Tyler is a one-woman kind of guy."

"Good for you, I guess."

"Yes. It is."

* * *

><p>After a nice dinner, for which the guys picked up the tab, Rick suggested they head to a club. As they were heading back to the limo, Elena pulled Damon aside. "Hey… I'm gonna head home."<p>

"What? Why?"

"I have classes in the morning, and…"

"But we didn't have time to talk about our story."

"I doubt we're going to get any work done in a club."

"Good point. But… I want you to consider this a research opportunity."

"For what?"

"To see how the people on 'the other side of the tracks' lives and parties."

"Actually, I think I've got a pretty good idea about that already."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds dangerously like you're jumping to conclusions again."

"Seriously, Damon, I'm tired, and I really don't feel like watching…" Elena stopped herself. She was about to say 'watching Kat throw herself at you', but that would make her sound jealous or something. Which she was definitely not.

"You know, real journalists don't just watch. They get involved," Damon said, leaning in seductively.

"I don't want to be a part of your group."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to be another notch on your headboard."

"Oh, is that what you think this is about?"

"Isn't it?"

"Yes… but that doesn't mean I'm not serious about us writing this story."

"So what angle are you pitching, exactly?"

"A classic tale of the battle of the sexes. How women differ from men when it comes to dating."

"You already have a title, don't you?"

"Yup. 'Keeping things casual – Who will break it off first?'"

"Catchy. And how do you propose we research this story?"

"You're a smart girl. I think you can figure it out," he smirked, pulling her close and crashing his lips down on hers.


	3. That's Your Pitch?

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: I was going somewhere else with this, but the characters wouldn't cooperate. Hope you'll enjoy it just the same…_

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~That's Your Pitch? ~

* * *

><p>Slap.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Elena sputtered.

Damon ran his hand over his reddening cheek. "Ouch."

"You can't just go around kissing people!"

"Think about my pitch," he said simply and got in the limo, leaving Elena confused and angry outside the restaurant.

Sighing, Elena got out her cell phone and dialed one of her best friends. "Matty? Whatcha doin? You're still visiting your aunt? ... Me? Oh, nothing much… just… I'm kinda stranded… Thank you," Elena said and hung up.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me, Matt," Elena said as she got in her friend's car. "I heard from Vicky you were in town, so I thought I'd try calling."

"No problem," he shrugged. "But how come you're here along?" he asked, his light blue eyes showing genuine concern.

"I was out with some friends and they decided to go clubbing, and I just didn't feel like it. I mean, I could have called a cab or walked, but…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you called. It's been awhile since last I saw you. How is everything?"

"It's good, actually. I like all my classes and I got a great assignment at the paper, so…" Elena didn't mention the fact that she was going to have to share her assignment with Damon.

"Good. And how's Caroline?"

"Caroline's doing really well, Matt. You should call her some time, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear from you."

"Yeah… well, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? I know she misses you."

"She said that?" Matt didn't quite believe his ears.

"Not in so many words, but I know she does, Matty."

"We're just so different. I would only hold her back. I'm never getting out of Mystic Falls, and Caroline – she's going places."

"If you guys love each other, all that other stuff doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," Matt said sadly as he pulled up in front of the dorms.

"Thanks for the ride, Matty," Elena said gratefully and kissed his cheek before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Elena overslept and as she was hurrying to class, she noticed she had an unread text message. Unable to resist the temptation, she paused to open it.<p>

_Btw, I pitched my idea to Elijah. He loved it ; )_

Ugh, seriously? Elena huffed to herself as she snuck in the back of the lecture hall. She slipped into a seat and typed a text.

_Eli – we need to talk. Meet me for lunch?_

_My room or yours? ; )_

_Neither. Cafeteria. 12.15._

_U r in a bossy mood 2day. Forget I'm your boss?_

_Not in the cafeteria, you're not._

* * *

><p>"You can't seriously think this is a good idea?" Elena fumed as they sat down with their burgers at one of the tables in the cafeteria.<p>

"Come on, it's a sexy story. Perfect for a college newspaper."

"A college rag, you mean. I really thought you had higher standards, Eli."

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" he joked.

"This is so not even funny. You want me to start dating Damon and write about it?"

"I never said that. The story is about what casual relationships do to men and women respectively. Damon's invited you into his circle of friends; all you have to do is observe their interactions. Talk to the girls he hangs out with, and the guys. Get their perspective."

"That's not what Damon had in mind last night when he kissed me," Elena growled.

"He did what?" Elijah exclaimed. "I hope you told him off."

"I slapped him."

"That's my girl," Elijah smiled.

"You really want me to do this story?" Elena sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"I'll do the story – on one condition," Elena said when Damon picked up the phone.<p>

"Shoot."

"You make sure your friends are all in, complete honesty, and you never try to kiss me again."

"That's two. You said one. I'll agree to one."

"Which one?" Elena sighed.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that…"

"You're insufferable."

"Part of my charm."

"No. It's not."

"We're going out tonight. Bring your notebook," Damon said, not giving her a chance to respond before hanging up.

Elena was seething. Stupid, self-assured, cocky bastard, she growled to herself.

* * *

><p>"What's with the outfit?" Caroline said as she entered their room and caught Elena getting ready.<p>

"I'm doing a story."

"Dressed like that?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Elena said, looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing grey dress pants, court shoes, a black blouse and a dove grey cardigan.

"You look like you have a court date."

"This is not a date in any way, shape or form. I'll be damned if I let him think that."

"You're going out with Damon again, aren't you?" Caroline's eyes lit up.

"No. I'm not. I'm doing a story on him and his friends."

"Riiiight," Caroline mocked, "so you wouldn't mind if I went out with him, then?"

"I'd be worried about your mental state, but no."

"All right, just checking."

"Good night, Caroline," Elena said and headed out the door.

"Elena, wait!" Caroline exclaimed. "You forgot to accessorize!"

"Huh?"

"Granny's pearls would go perfect with that outfit," Caroline said with a straight face, but couldn't hold it for long before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Elena groaned and left.

* * *

><p>"I see you're going with the sexy librarian look tonight," Damon smirked as he held the limo door open for her.<p>

"Actually, I was going for the 'keep your hands to yourself' look," Elena replied coldly.

"You failed miserably, then," Damon winked.

Elena glared at him and got in the car. Damon's friends greeted her warmly. Well, all except for Kat, who looked pissed.

"Damon," Kat whined, "why is your reporter friend joining us again?"

"I told you – she's writing a story on us."

"Sounds like a lame excuse to get close to you, if you ask me," Kat sulked.

"I wasn't asking you, Kat," Damon retorted, pushing her hand off his leg.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Elena asked.

"Clubbing," Duke answered in a 'duh'-tone."

"You go clubbing every night?"

"No," Damon said plainly.

"What else do you do?"

"Stick around and you'll find out," Damon whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>The club was loud but the group was escorted to a VIP section where they could see the club below while being able to hear themselves think. Not that there was much thinking going on, Elena noted dryly. They had their own bartender and DJ. Elena found herself talking to Mason while Kat were focusing on Damon and Aimee on Tyler. Duke, being the odd man out, headed down to the club.<p>

"So what exactly is your story about?" Mason asked, beer in hand.

"It was actually all Damon's idea. He thinks we should do an expose of sorts on how men and women view casual dating."

"Are you planning on doing an empirical study?"

"I'm strictly here to observe and interview."

"Too bad."

"Oh?"

"Well, how can you expect to portray the truth accurately unless you immerse yourself completely? Don't you want your readers to get emotionally invested in your story?"

"Of course I do."

"How can you expect _them_ to be if _you're_ not?"

"I'm not gonna compromise my integrity for a story."

"Who's asking you to? You act like people are expecting you to sleep around."

"You're saying they're not?"

"No. You can do whatever you want."

"So tell me, Mason. How do you know Damon?"

"Oh, we go way back. Pre-school, even."

"Really? That's a long time."

"It is."

"And you've always been friends?"

"No girl has ever come between us, if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't… ok, maybe I was. How could you be friends and date the same girl?"

"Kat? You've seen her, right?"

"She's beautiful."

"She is. And incredibly sexy. But she's also selfish and catty – earning herself the nickname. She's not 'girlfriend material'. And neither Damon nor I are looking for a girlfriend."

"And you never once get jealous?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"What's the point? She's not worth fighting over."

"That's cold."

"That's the truth."

"Aimee told me it was Damon who introduced Kat to the group. Doesn't that signify he has some kind of claim on her?"

"Does he have a claim on you?"

"No," Elena scoffed.

"But he introduced you."

"Doesn't make me his property," Elena objected.

"Exactly. So what makes you think Kat is?"

"Are you talking about me?" Kat came up to them, wearing a sultry pout.

"Where's Damon?" Mason asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom or something. He's being such a drag. He won't dance with me. But you'll dance with me, won't you, Mason?" she flirted shamelessly, tugging on his shirt.

"Duty calls," he shrugged and gave Elena an apologetic smile as he let Kat drag him with her down to the club.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Damon whispered in Elena's ear, sneaking up behind her where she stood by the window, "I thought they'd never leave."<p>

Elena felt dizzy at his proximity. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. "Aren't you with Kat tonight?" she got out, trying her best to ignore him, and putting some distance between them by taking a few steps to the side, turning around to look at him.

"Does it look like I'm with Kat?" he breathed.

"You've been drinking," Elena commented, smelling his breath.

"So?"

"So you should go down there and dance with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, I'd much rather stay here with you."

"Why? I'm boring, remember?"

"You are nothing of the kind," Damon said, stepping closer.

"Damon… what are we doing here?" Elena sighed.

"You're right… we should get out of here."

"Not what I meant."

"Sure it was."

"Damon… this isn't working."

"What?"

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" Elena made a sweeping gesture around the room and brushed past him.

* * *

><p>Damon caught up with her on the street. "Where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going home!"

"Come on, at least let me get you a cab."

"I'd much rather walk," Elena said defiantly.

"I'm sorry, ok? I… I don't know how to act around you."

"What?" Elena gave him an incredulous look.

"I've never met someone like you."

"Like what?"

"Someone who doesn't fall for my charms on the spot, someone who tells me off when I'm being inappropriate."

"Guess you haven't met the right kind of people."

"Maybe I finally did."

"Where is this going, Damon?"

"I'd like a second chance."

"At what?"

"At making a first impression."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me take you out. On a real date."

"I don't know, Damon…"

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm not sure… it might be buried somewhere along with your modesty."

"One date, Elena. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine. One date."

"Good. Now come on, I'm getting you home."


	4. Follow My Lead

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ Follow My Lead ~

* * *

><p>"You agreed to go on a date with him?" Elijah gave her a puzzled look.<p>

"So?"

"So… are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"It's just a date, Eli."

"You couldn't stand the guy less than 24 hours ago."

"Nothing's changed," Elena shrugged.

"'Lena, I know you. You don't do casual dating. You'll only get your heart broken."

"I'm _not_ gonna fall in love with him!"

"Whatever you say," Elijah threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Elena asked as they were leaving the campus. Damon had picked her up at her door and now they were walking through the park.<p>

"There's this little poetry café on the corner of the library. You've been there before?"

"No. I've been meaning to go, though. How'd you know I like poetry?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure, but you're a creative person, so…" Damon shrugged and ushered her into the café.

"Is this the sort of place you usually take your dates to?" Elena asked as Damon brought her a glass of wine and sat down at the small table in the dimly lit café.

"I don't date, Elena."

"Then what do you call this?"

"An exception for an exceptional woman."

"Oh, smooth," Elena mocked.

"Listen, I wanna be completely honest with you. I like you. A lot. I want you. But I don't do relationships. I can't promise you anything. Except a lot of fun. And I think you need that."

"You've gone to a lot of trouble for a one-night-stand," Elena remarked.

"I'm not talking about a one-night-stand."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

"Many, many nights."

"No strings attached?" Elena frowned.

"No strings attached," Damon confirmed.

* * *

><p>"It's insane, right? I'm crazy for even considering it?" Elena said, frustrated with herself, as she scooted out of her jeans.<p>

"I don't know," Caroline said, sitting cross-legged on her bed, "I mean… you're attracted to him, right?"

"It's kinda hard not to be," Elena admitted.

"And he's made it perfectly clear he wants to keep things casual?"

"Crystal."

"And you're not interested in a relationship with him?"

"No."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know… it just seems so… tawdry."

"Well, look at it this way – you'll get a whole new perspective on your story."

"What? 'My life as a slut'?" Elena scoffed.

"No. You don't actually have to _do_ anything, unless you want to. Just act as if you are."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to keep things casual, right? So make him think you're doing the same thing. Go out with one of his friends and act as if you're going to… you know."

"I don't know, Caroline. Sounds a bit like playing with fire."

"Just make sure _he's_ the one who gets burned."

"You're wicked, you know that?"

"Yup," Caroline stated proudly.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Elena said as Damon opened his door.<p>

"Hi! Uh… I wasn't expecting you…"

"Oh. Well, fine… I can come back later," Elena said, turning to leave.

"No, wait! I'm just hanging out with some of the guys. You're welcome to join us."

"No… that's ok. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Damon insisted, taking her hand and pulling her inside.

The guys around the table looked up as she entered. "Uh… hi, guys," Elena said, slightly awkward being alone with four guys playing poker.

"Elena, good to see you," Mason said, pulling up a chair next to him.

"Uh-uh, she's _my_ good luck charm," Damon said and pulled out his own chair for her.

"We're playing Texas Hold'em," Tyler said.

"No – I'm a terrible poker player," Elena objected as Damon handed her his cards, standing behind her.

"I'll teach you," he whispered in her ear, bending over her to point at his cards. "You see that one?" he pointed to a three of diamonds. "That's gonna bring us home the big money."

"How?"

"You'll see…"

"You're bluffing," Duke scoffed. "He wouldn't say it out loud if it was a good hand."

"Shut up and deal," Damon said. "There's going to be five cards on the table by the time we're done. You can pair any of those cards up with the ones you have on hand."

"And this is a good one, right?" Elena said, pointing to the seven of hearts, catching on to his game of duplicity.

"Clever girl," Damon approved. "Now, we've already played three rounds, so the fourth card that's coming up is called the turn. You can check – meaning you bet nothing – or raise – increase your bet – or fold – give up. We're _not_ doing that."

Elena remembered enough of the game to know that their hand was worthless, but she also caught on to Damon's strategy. He was bluffing. And even though Duke acted as if he saw right through Damon, Elena could tell he was torn.

When it came down to the river, it was only Elena and Mason left in the game. With a wink at Elena he folded and she (and Damon) took home the pot.

"You totally let me win," Elena said to Mason as they were getting snacks from the pantry.

"It was your first time playing with us. I won't hold back next time."

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be playing with you guys again."

"No? You should."

"Why's that?"

"You're not the worst company in the world, Elena," he winked.

"How are we doing in here?" Damon's voice came from behind them. Elena turned around to see Damon wearing an inscrutable expression on his face.

"We're doing great," Mason smiled.

"I didn't know getting snacks from a pantry was a two-person job, Mason."

Mason took the hint and excused himself.

"What was that about?" Elena scolded Damon.

"That…" Damon said, stepping closer, "was about me wanting you all to myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Damon smirked and leaned in, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Elena's ear. He paused, letting his lips hover above hers, challenging her to make the first move. After a moment of hesitation, Elena closed the distance between them.

When they pulled apart, gasping for air, Elena had to steady herself by clinging to the counter behind her. "Wow," she couldn't help blurting out.

"Yeah… you can say that again," Damon agreed.

"I should go."

"Why?"

"Because…" Because this is far too intense, Elena wanted to say, but she didn't. "I have classes and it's getting late."

She moved to leave, but Damon gently grabbed her arm. "When can I see you again?" he said in a low voice.

"I don't know," Elena replied, matching his tone.

"How about lunch? Tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Ok." Damon smiled as he let her go.

* * *

><p>"So…" Caroline prodded. She had been waiting up for Elena to get the juicy tidbits fresh from the source.<p>

"So…" Elena mimicked her friend, getting ready for bed.

"Come on, spill! What happened?"

"We… kissed."

Caroline squealed, practically jumping up and down with girly excitement, clapping her hands. "Tell me _all_ about it."

"It was… for lack of a better word… magic," Elena said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Passionate?"

"Definitely."

"So then what?"

"Then I left."

"What? Why?"

"His friends were in the other room."

"You don't think he would have kicked them out?"

"Well, yes… but they were having a guys' night. It was just weird."

"So you're gonna see him again?"

"He's meeting me for lunch tomorrow."

"That must have been _some_ kiss," Caroline teased.

"Oh, shut up," Elena rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>Elena didn't understand what was wrong with her. She couldn't concentrate in any of her morning classes and she felt weird in general. As she entered the dining hall, she realized what was wrong – butterflies the size of bats were wreaking havoc with her insides. She looked around to find Damon waiting for her at one of the tables.<p>

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you."

"That's a bit presumptuous of you," Elena remarked, "how do you know I'm not allergic or something?"

"Ok, so I bumped into Caroline. She told me what you usually eat on Wednesdays. A bit predictable, if you ask me."

"Well, I wasn't asking, was I?" Elena said as she picked off the top bun of her burger.

"No pickles, right?" Damon commented on her confused look.

"Right… thanks."

"So about last night…" Damon said, breaking the silence they had lapsed into while eating their food.

Elena felt the butterflies making a comeback, and she swallowed. "What about it?"

"I'm happy you stopped by. Did you have anything particular in mind when you decided to come over?"

"Nope," Elena said, trying to sound casual.

"Really?" Damon said, half-amused, half-disappointed.

"Well, I was going to ask if you had Kat's number," Elena lied.

"Kat's number? Why on earth would you want to talk to _her_?"

"For our story. Clearly, she's been around for awhile…"

"You jealous?"

"No!" Elena said, a little too quickly.

"Ah, the lady doth protest too much…" Damon smirked.

"Get over yourself!"

"So that kiss didn't make you feel a thing?"

"Nothing at all," Elena mumbled, biting down on a French fry and looking down at her plate.

"So I guess this…" he reached out across the table, stroking the back of her hand feather-lightly with his index finger, "…has no impact on you whatsoever?" Damon smirked with satisfaction when he saw Elena shiver ever so slightly.

"Stop it," Elena said, snatching her hand away. "I'm ticklish, that's all."

"Riiight."

"Hi guys," Elijah came up to their table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The look on Damon's face made his feelings on the subject perfectly clear - which was partly the reason for Elena's invitation. "Pull up a chair," she smiled.

"So, are you making any progress on your story?" Elijah asked, picking fries off Elena's plate.

"Don't you have a paper to get out or something?" Damon snarled.

Instinctively, Elena kicked Damon's leg under the table, shooting him a look that said 'Behave!'.

"I do, actually," Elijah said, getting up. Before he left, though, he squeezed Elena's shoulder and sent an affectionate smile her way.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Damon said, his eyes narrowed.

"What if there is? What do you care?"

"I don't. I just think it's unprofessional, is all."

"Since when are you concerned about professionalism?"

"Since your boss is putting the moves on you."

"Eli's a friend."

"Trust me, that guy doesn't wanna be friends – he wants to be friends with benefits."

"Like you?"

"If you're gonna go down that road, I am by far the superior choice," he winked.

Elena couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "You never give up, do you?"

"Not when I see something worth fighting for."

"Are you meeting your friends tonight?" Elena said, changing the subject.

"I was going to… but I don't have to."

"No, it's fine… can I tag along?"

"You don't even know what we've got planned."

Elena shrugged. "So?"

"I like the way you think," Damon smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: It's been awhile since I played Texas Hold'Em, so the instructions are from Wikipedia… Oh, and before you ask how Damon knew Caroline – remember he picked Elena up at her dorm room, he could have met her then (just because I didn't write it doesn't mean it didn't happen… ; ) )_


	5. Let's Put This Story To Bed

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~Let's Put This Story To Bed ~

* * *

><p>"What? No limo tonight?" Elena joked when Damon opened the door to the black SUV.<p>

"High maintenance, are we?" Damon teased.

"Hi Elena," Aimee said, cheerful.

"Glad you could join us," Mason said from the driver's seat. Kat, sitting next to him, had no comment.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Damon didn't tell you?" Aimee said. "We're going camping."

"No, he didn't tell me…" Elena said, shooting Damon a disapproving look. "I didn't pack any extra clothes."

"You won't need them," Damon said, smirking, earning himself a punch on the arm. "There are extra clothes in the cabin," he rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Elena."

"Is it still called 'camping' if we're in a cabin with a hot tub?" Aimee said pensively.

"You're free to grab a sleeping bag and stay outside if you like," Damon teased.

While the others chatted away, Elena took a look around, counting heads. They were all paired up. Duke, the odd man out, wasn't on this trip. Aimee and Tyler were definitely bunking together, which left her, Damon, Mason and Kat. "How many rooms are there in this cabin?" she turned to Damon.

"Oh, it's very cozy, actually. Two small bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room."

"Two, huh?"

"And there's a quite comfy sofa bed in the living room."

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the log cabin and everyone got out of the car, Elena held Damon back. He tossed the keys to Mason and waited for his friends to get inside before turning his attention to Elena. "Yes?"<p>

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"You prefer to bunk with Kat? I can't say she'll be thrilled about the idea, but I'll ask."

"You said something about a sleeping bag?"

"Come on, Elena, you're not staying outside. I promise I'll behave."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"I can't be responsible for what thoughts lurk in that pretty little head of yours," Damon said, feigning sincerity.

* * *

><p>When they got inside, the others had already changed into their swimwear and were out in the hot tub. The two bedrooms were already claimed, leaving the sofa bed for Damon and Elena.<p>

"Ready for the hot tub?" Damon smirked, shedding his shirt and jeans.

"I didn't know I was supposed to bring a bathing suit," Elena reminded him.

"I told you there were clothes here. Check that closet over there," he said, pointing to a door.

Elena opened the closet door and found a bunch of women's clothing, including bathing suits. "Do you keep this here for all your lady friends?"

"This is my family's cabin," Damon said, "the clothes belong to my sister Stephanie."

"She wouldn't mind me borrowing her clothes?"

"She never wears the same thing twice."

"So… which one?" Elena held out a black one-piece and a white bikini.

"Do you even have to ask?" Damon winked.

"Oh, right… Black it is."

Before he had a chance to protest, Elena disappeared into the bathroom. He stood frozen, his eyes lingering on the now closed door, until his felt wet hands on his back.

"Aren't you coming?" Kat pouted. Damon turned around, giving her the perfect opportunity to trail her manicured fingers along his chiseled torso. She had her hair pulled up, a few loose curls out of place, the ends dripping wet from the water.

"In a minute, Kat."

"Since when are you such a bore?" she whined. "I was hoping _we_'d be bunking together tonight. It's been too long…"

"Well, I'm sure Mason's happy to have you all to himself," Damon shrugged.

"You mean to tell me you're happy with that little… twit?" Kat spat out.

"You'll be nice to Elena or you can go home right now," Damon growled.

"Face it, Damon. If you succeed in what you're trying to do with her, you'll turn her into me. A duller, more pathetic version, of course. You don't do relationships, remember? If you can get her to go along with your 'no-strings-attached' policy, she'll be in another man's arms in no-time."

"Elena is _nothing_ like you."

"Just give it time," Kat said, patting his chest patronizingly before heading back to the hot tub.

Damon turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and Elena stepped out, wrapped in a beach towel. "Uh… I'm just gonna put on some trunks," Damon excused himself, grabbing a pair of shorts from one of the closets and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Elena stood awkwardly in the living room, not knowing whether she should go outside or wait for Damon. She didn't have to wonder for long, though, as Damon soon reappeared. Given the fact that he had previously stripped down to his boxers, the actual changing of clothes didn't take long.<p>

Damon took Elena's hand and guided her outside, over to the hot tub. It was a moonlit night and the patio lights combined with the lights in the hot tub created a romantic setting. When Damon and Elena climbed in, the other couples decided they had been in the water long enough and that it was time for bed.

"I kinda feel like a pariah," Elena commented on his friends' swift departure.

"Trust me, they're not leaving on your account," Damon reassured her.

"No?"

"No," he affirmed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Damon…"

"Elena?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked, putting on an innocent face.

"You know what," she gave him a stern look.

"You mean hold you? Why not?"

Because you drive me crazy, Elena thought to herself.

"Tell me why and I'll back off. Tell me you don't want me to touch you. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you," he challenged her.

"I… I can't," Elena admitted.

Their eyes locked, searching deep within each other's souls. As if drawn together like magnets to a force field, their lips met and the rest of the world fell away. The water in the hot tub was like ice in comparison to the scorching heat their connection generated. When they finally broke apart, coming up for air, they didn't move many inches, afraid to lose the connection they shared if they lost eye contact or could no longer feel each other's breaths.

"Tell me again why we can't be together?" Damon breathed.

"I… I'm drawing a blank," Elena breathed, equally affected.

Damon's lips curved into a smile before they reunited with Elena's.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled at the sensation. She turned around, slowly, to face him. He was sleeping so soundly, none of that arrogance clouding his features. He just looked peaceful, relaxed and content. Elena couldn't help herself, she had to reach out and touch his face, just to make sure he was real. As she did, though, Damon stirred, opening his eyes to take her in.<p>

"Good morning," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a princess," Elena smiled.

"Good."

"So… about last night…" Elena said tentatively.

"Last night was perfect," he said, caressing her face.

"But…"

"Intimacy doesn't always have to be about sex."

"I'm sorry if I led you on with that kiss when I didn't…"

"Hey… hey… I got equally caught up in that kiss. It's ok if you want to take things slow."

"It's not that. I wanted to be with you – and it freaked me out. I told you I wasn't gonna be another notch on your headboard, and I meant it. But last night…"

"You got caught up in the moment," he shrugged, getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans and a T-shirt. "Perfectly understandable with a hunk like me around," he smirked.

"Can you be serious for like two seconds?" Elena said annoyed, getting out of bed and buttoning a shirt over her camisole.

"You're scared…" he said, realization dawning on him.

"Am not," Elena said, pulling a face like a petulant child.

"You're trying to pick a fight with me so you won't have to deal with your feelings for me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Elena scoffed and pulled on her jeans.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Knock it off! I'm not your sweetheart. And you can forget last night – it will never happen again."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I'm going home."

"We're in the middle of nowhere! We're spending the weekend here."

"You have fun with that. _I'm_ going home."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Watch me," Elena stated defiantly, getting out her cell phone. Ignoring Damon's objections, she went outside and dialed. "Eli? I'm stranded. Will you come get me? No, I'm not sure where I am exactly, but I'll check my GPS and text you, ok? Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"

* * *

><p>"So I take it you slept with him," Elijah said after about half an hour of deafening silence in the car.<p>

"That's really none of your business, Eli," Elena sulked.

"Did he force himself on you?" Elijah said between clenched teeth, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"No," Elena said, causing him to relax ever so slightly.

"This is all my fault. I never should have pushed you to do this stupid story." He shook his head, blaming himself.

"I could have said no," Elena said quietly. "To doing the story," she clarified when Elijah gave her a concerned look.

"And I didn't have sex with him. Not that it's any of your business." Elena added, focusing on the scenery swooshing by the car window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: These characters just won't work with me… sigh! Oh, well, I hope you enjoy reading just the same. _

_As a side note – completely irrelevant – I just got a new twitter-account where I'll only post in English and almost only TVD-related stuff. If you want, follow me and I'll follow you back. You'll have to send a follower request, though, because I've locked it to avoid spamming. Username __**aj81writing**__. _


	6. Scoop Me Up

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I have no idea what got into Elena in this chapter… Hope you'll enjoy it just the same. Don't worry, this is still a Delena fic… I wouldn't write anything else : )_

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ Scoop Me Up ~

* * *

><p>"I really don't want to talk about it, Care," Elena said, heading straight for bed even though it was the middle of the day on the weekend.<p>

"Ok… but how 'bout you come out with me tonight?" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows. "There'll be tequila shots," Caroline added in a sing-songy voice.

"I don't think so, Caroline," Elena mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

"I don't want to leave you alone when you're feeling like this," Caroline said.

"Go! Have a good time! I'll be fine," Elena said, pulling back the covers.

"You sure? There's not someone you want me to call?"

"No, I'm fine," Elena insisted.

"Ok, well, I'm meeting Bonnie at the park; we were going to go get something to eat before heading to the party. Do you want us to bring you some food?"

"If I get hungry, there are snacks in the cupboard. I'll be fine," Elena said for the third time.

"You really should eat something…"

"I will. I promise."

"Ok. Well, if you change your mind, text me. I'll pick you up."

"Have a good time, Caroline."

Caroline gave her friend a final look of concern before heading out. Elena sighed and pulled the covers back over her head.

* * *

><p>As hard as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. So she ended up tossing and turning and working up a sweat in the process. Sighing, she dragged herself to the bathroom and got in the shower. The water served as a wake-up call and she decided she was better than this. She wasn't gonna sit around and mope about some guy. This was college. She should be out having fun with her friends.<p>

Elena tossed her towel on the bed and dug through her closet for something to wear. Frowning, she tossed most of her clothes aside. Sighing, she went over to Caroline's closet and picked out an outfit that made her feel nothing like herself.

"I'm here!" she announced to Caroline and Bonnie, who were helping themselves to some of the Jell O shots the fraternity house so kindly had provided. Someone had handed her a drink as she walked through, and she had already tossed it back. On top of no food, the alcohol was going straight to her head, making her tipsy.

"Yay!" Caroline exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elena in a bear hug.

"So what are we doing?" Elena said, eyes on the drinks and snacks table.

"Jell-O shots," Caroline proclaimed.

"Works for me," Elena shrugged, gulping one down and tossing the tiny paper cup in the bin.

A few more of the same and Elena was on the dance floor, tossing her hair around like there was no tomorrow. Caroline was too drunk to care, she was right there with her, but Bonnie, being of a more responsible nature, saw where this was heading. Especially with an increasing number of frat guys closing in on them. She got out her cell phone and texted someone she knew would help get the girls home safely.

"Hey, Eli!" Elena slurred as she recognized the man who was approaching her.

"Evenin', Elena, having fun?"

"Even better now that you're here," she purred, running her hands up his chest.

"Yeah, I'm a sight for drunk eyes… come on, let's get you home."

"Ha! Did you hear that, Care? Ev-ry-one wants to get me into bed," Elena giggled.

"Yeah, ok… You and Caroline are _both_ going home now," Elijah said, grabbing each girl by the hand.

"Ooh…" Caroline giggled.

Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled them away with him, sticking them in the back of his car. During the short ride back to the dorms, both girls fell asleep. Sighing, he carried them inside one at a time. As he tucked Elena in, he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. As he did so, however, Elena stirred and opened her eyes wearing a strange expression on her face. She pushed him aside and rushed to the bathroom, hand covering her mouth. He gave her a moment before going after her, wetting a towel in the sink and washing her face.

"I'm so embarrassed," Elena sobbed.

"Don't worry about it," Elijah said, focusing on the task at hand – getting her cleaned up. He helped her back to bed and turned to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Could you just... hold me?" she whimpered. Elijah nodded and she scooted over, making room for him. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders and Elena snuggled into him. "Mm... Damon." Elijah felt his chest tighten. He wasn't who she really wanted to be there. But he _was_ here. And he wasn't going to let his friend be alone after the night she'd had. He would leave in the morning.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messier than usual as he walked down the halls to Elena's dorm room. He hadn't been able to sleep all night and he had finally called his limo service to bring him back to campus this morning. He had to see her.<p>

Damon froze when Elena's door opened. Was she up this early? But it wasn't Elena who stepped out into the corridor, nor was it Caroline. It was Elijah. Damon's jaw and fists clenched. He wanted to pummel Elijah. But where would that get him? She was just another girl, why bother, right? He quickly turned and walked out of there, determined to never make the mistake of actually falling for someone ever again.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up alone. She could have sworn someone else was here last night, but the room was empty – except for Caroline, snoring loudly. She crawled out of bed, her whole body sore, and headed for the bathroom. As the warm water washed over her, the memories came back. By the time she got out of the shower, she was feeling worse than ever.<p>

She had to talk to Elijah, apologize to him. She tried texting him, but received no reply. She knocked on his door, but there was no answer. She finally resigned to the fact that their talk would have to wait until Monday morning, when he was sure to be in the newsroom.

When Elena entered the newsroom on Monday morning, her eyes immediately flew to the Editor's desk. Sure enough, there he was, proof reading. She slowly walked up to his desk, a knot in her stomach. "Eli?"

"Miss Gilbert," he said, not even looking up at her.

"Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

"I don't hate you, Elena," he said in a low voice, finally meeting her eyes.

"You could have fooled _me_…"

"Elena, I…" his voice broke off as his eyes went to the doorway.

Puzzled, Elena followed his gaze and drew a short breath at the sight. There was Damon, a smirk on his face and an arm around a blonde girl Elena hadn't seen before. She caught a glimpse of the anger in his eyes when he saw her with Elijah, but it was gone quicker than it had appeared. It all happened so fast, in fact, that she couldn't be sure if she was imagining things.

Damon sent the girl off with a pat on her backside, to which she giggled and Elena had trouble not gagging. He strode right up to them sporting a cool and detached facial expression. "Mornin' Boss, Reporter Girl." He nodded towards them in greeting. "Got any leads for a hot story?"

"There's nothing here for you, Damon," Elijah said.

"Is that so?" Damon stepped closer, challenging Elijah by invading his personal space.

"Your story's been thrown out. Elena will choose a new topic for a feature story and you will work with Jamie on Sports."

"Forget it. I just came by to tell you I quit."

"But what will your daddy have to say about that?" Elijah retorted.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him the next time you see him? I mean, if you can make time for it with all the brown-nosing."

"Enough!" Elena spat out. "This is a newsroom, not a locker room," she hissed, glancing around the room to indicate the ears and eyes on them.

"Fine, whatever," Damon shrugged, walking out.

"Are you ok?" Elijah turned to Elena when Damon was out of earshot.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…" he pulled her aside, away from the nosy reporters in the room, and proceeded to speak in a much lower voice, "…you said his name last night, when I held you in my arms."

Elena felt her cheeks burning. _That_ she didn't remember. "I'm sorry, Eli. I've been a terrible friend to you."

"No. It's not your fault. I'm the one who can't help wanting more from you."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

"I just never…"

"I know. Seriously, let's forget I ever brought it up. But as a friend, can I just say one thing?"

"Of course."

"You deserve better."

* * *

><p>A week went by and then another. Elena focused on her schoolwork and the paper, and she declined Caroline's offers to go to parties and alike. She shut herself off in her room until Caroline put her foot down and demanded things change. "This isn't good for you – you need to get out there! I'm not taking no for an answer. We're gonna go down to the college bar, have a few drinks – not too many – and we're going to have a great time."<p>

Elena wasn't so sure about the whole idea, but Caroline had on her 'I mean business' face and there was no arguing with her.

About an hour or two later, Elena was all dressed and made up, courtesy of Caroline, and she let herself be dragged to the bar. She told herself she wasn't going to enjoy herself, but Caroline's bubbly personality was infectious and she soon found herself laughing along with the rest of her friends.

Elena was returning from a visit to the ladies' room when she accidently bumped into someone and the drinks he was carrying spilled on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Elena exclaimed, looking at the stranger's soaked shirt and raising her eyes to his face. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh."

"Hi, Elena. I would say I'm happy bumping into you, but my shirt begs to differ," Mason joked.

"I'm so sorry. Can I get you something… a towel, new drinks… stain remover?"

"Don't worry about it. It's only water."

"Water?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Da… eh, my friends are going a little crazy with the booze. I thought they should dilute at least some of the alcohol in their system."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, well, I'm the designated driver and I really don't want any stains on my carpet."

"Oh," Elena chuckled.

"So… how've you been? I haven't seen you around since you left the cabin."

"Oh, well, I've been really busy with school and all."

"What about your story?"

"Oh, my editor decided to drop it. It wasn't really working out."

"Oh. Too bad. I really enjoyed spending time with you, even though Damon monopolized you."

"Yeah, well, that game of Monopoly is over."

"So… would you like to hang out some time?"

"Uh…" Elena glanced over to the bar, where Caroline was making faces at her. Elena wasn't the best lip reader, but she was pretty sure Caroline was saying 'he's hot' and 'go for it'. "Sure, Mason, I'd love to."

"Great. How about tomorrow? We could go out and grab a beer or something?"

"Ok," Elena agreed.

"Ok, then. Well, have a good night, Elena," Mason smiled and disappeared in the crowd.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked as Elena came up to her. "Tell me everything! Who was that incredibly hot guy?"

"His name's Mason. He's one of Damon's friends," Elena shrugged.

"He is? Wait – so you two met when you were spending time with Damon and he had no problem asking you out?"

"It's not like I was ever _with_ Damon, Care."

"You're right," Caroline shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. "You up for another round?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I was re-watching Bride and Prejudice, where Daniel Gillies (Elijah) plays Wickham – he is crazy hot! Maybe that explains my Elijah-overdose in this chapter… _

_As you've probably figured out, Elijah is my version of Marty and Mason is my version of Robert in Gilmore Girls – both are hotter, superior choices, of course. : ) More importantly, they are excellent tools for getting Damon to face his true feelings...  
><em>


	7. Face the Facts

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ Face the Facts ~

* * *

><p>Elena looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading out. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a dark blue halter twist neck loose cut jersey top, paired with black high heeled strappy sandals. She had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail and she had to agree with Caroline, she <em>did<em> look good.

As she was walking over to the college bar where she said she would meet up with Mason, Elena realized she hadn't been thinking about Mason as she was getting ready for her date. She felt a slight pain in her chest realizing she had been dressing up for Damon. She shrugged it off, telling herself to live in the now.

Mason was waiting for her outside the bar and he smiled when he saw her. He gave her a quick hug and opened the door for her. The bar was teeming with people and it was hot inside. Elena shrugged off her black leather jacket, exposing her alabaster shoulders. They miraculously found a table and Elena hung her jacket over her chair as Mason went to get them drinks.

As Mason tried to get the bartender's attention, Elena's eyes roamed the bar. She wasn't consciously looking for anyone, but when her eyes met piercing blue orbs, her heart skipped a beat. A lump formed in her throat as he made his way towards her. And that lump settled in the pit of her stomach when she recognized the woman he had in tow.

"Well, hello Elena," Kat purred, clinging to Damon's arm. "Are you here all by your lonesome?"

"Actually…"

"She's here with me," Mason suddenly appeared at the table, holding two beers.

"Is that so?" Damon said coldly.

"Wow, Mason, I didn't know you shopped in the 99 cent store," Kat said, catty as ever.

Mason ignored her completely and sat down, handing Elena her beer.

"You mind if we join you?" Damon said, surprising both Kat and Elena. "It's hell getting a table tonight."

"Uh… sure," Mason said, giving Elena an apologetic look.

Damon slipped into the chair next to Elena, much to Kat's dismay. "So what are you two crazy kids up to tonight?" Damon said, looking at Mason.

"We just got here, Damon," Mason replied.

"We were thinking about shooting some pool, weren't we, Kat?" Damon said.

"You should go do that, then," Elena said curtly.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to play with friends, isn't it, Elena?"

Elena gave him a puzzled look, having the feeling there was something more to that question.

"I'll get us a table," Damon said, striding off. Kat looked annoyed, but followed him.

"We so don't have to hang out with them," Mason said.

"It's fine," Elena sighed. "We can hang out with them for a little while. Like five minutes. And those five minutes are gonna need beer."

Mason chuckled. "I better get us a refill, then."

* * *

><p>"You know how to play?" Damon said as he handed Elena the cue.<p>

"I'll teach her," Mason said, a warning tone in his voice, poorly disguised by his smile.

"Oh, come on, she should learn from the best," Damon smirked.

"I know how to play pool, thank you very much," Elena said, walking to the other end of the table, leaving the two boys behind.

"So what teams are we playing?" Kat asked, sounding bored.

"Well, I for one will be on Team Damon," Damon said.

"How 'bout girls vs boys?" Mason suggested.

"Losers buy the next round?" Kat said, warming up to the idea.

"Of course," Damon agreed.

"You better be good at this," she said to Elena.

Whilst Elena counted on her own talent to win the game, Kat wasn't above using her other talents to distract their opponents, and the girls came out winners.

* * *

><p>As they were waiting for their orders, Damon turned to Mason. "So, what exactly are you doing with Elena?"<p>

"I don't think that's any of your business, bro."

"I think you two should say goodnight. Like now."

"You had your chance with her. You blew it, man."

"Back off," Damon said, stepping closer.

"No. I think _you_ need to back off, Damon."

"Do we need to take this outside?"

"I guess we do," Mason said, taking the beers from the bartender and heading back to the table. "Here you go," he smiled and handed one of the bottles to Elena.

"Thank you."

"So… I just gotta go take care of something real quick. Will you be ok here?"

"Um… sure."

"Yeah, I'm gonna… help him with that," Damon said and followed Mason outside.

"What was that about?" Elena frowned.

"Ugh, who cares?" Kat rolled her eyes, walking off to the dance floor.

Growing suspicious, Elena went in the direction Mason and Damon had gone and found a back door leading into an alley. She stepped through the door just as Damon threw the first punch.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed.

The two boys turned to look at her, frozen in their positions. Mason's lip was bleeding and Elena rushed up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Elena. You should go back inside."

"I'm not going anywhere until one of you tells me what's going on here," Elena said, looking between the two.

"We're just working out some issues, that's all," Damon shrugged.

"What kind of issues? Aren't you two supposed to be best friends?"

"Funny, I thought so too," Damon said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can work it out without using your fists," Elena said.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that. This is all very primal," Damon drawled.

"Childish, you mean," Elena corrected him.

"No, Elena," Damon said, stepping closer so that their faces were mere inches apart, "basic human needs."

"I told you to back off," Mason snarled, shoving Damon away from Elena.

"There must have been an echo. I told _you_ to back off," Damon retorted, shoving Mason right back.

"Wait-" Elena stretched out her arms, putting one hand up to each chest, keeping the two boys separate, "back off from what?"

"Oh, come on, Elena, you're not really that dense, are you?" a sultry voice came from the doorway. "I have to admit I'm impressed. You haven't slept with either of them, yet they are willing to break up their friendship over you. I underestimated you – you're better at manipulating people than I am. Despite your obvious disadvantage in the looks department…" Kat said, looking her over disparagingly.

"Shut up, Kat," Damon snarled.

"They'll get bored with you too, you know," Kat said to Elena. "Just wait and see." She smiled maliciously and went back inside.

"Is it true?" Elena asked, looking between the two. "Is this about _me_?"

"I need a drink," Damon mumbled and went inside, leaving Elena with Mason.

"Is it?" she prodded.

"Yes. Damon didn't want me to go out with you."

"But… you guys have been friends forever. You told me no girl has ever come between you."

"That's because none of those girls mattered. I didn't know for sure until tonight, but Damon's in love with you. It's never happened before, so maybe that's why I missed it."

"No… no, he's not," Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"I should've done the right thing and walked away, but I got the distinct impression that you weren't interested in him. Maybe that was wishful thinking on my part…"

"I like you, Mason. I do, but…"

"I'm not Damon," Mason completed her sentence.

"No, that's not it at all. I was gonna say 'I don't know you'."

"Well, would you like to?"

"I think… I need to talk to Damon."

"Ok," Mason said, resigned.

"I should…" Elena gestured to the bar.

"Yeah, go. I'm just gonna head home."

Elena looked around the bar, but there was no sign of Damon. She tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail.

* * *

><p>Elena had every intention of going home, but she found herself outside Damon's door just the same. She hesitated for a moment before knocking. No response. She was just about to walk away when the door opened and a disheveled Damon stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door gently behind him.<p>

"Elena? What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you."

"You did? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Oh. Ok, well, sorry to have disturbed you," Elena said, starting to move away.

"You seriously expect me to believe you stopped by to ask why I didn't answer my phone?"

"Ok, so… I wanted to talk to you. Tonight with Mason…"

"Listen, Elena, I…"

"Please. Just let me get this out, ok?" She held up a hand to prevent him from going on. Damon nodded in accord. "I bumped into Mason the other night and he asked me out. I hadn't heard from you in two weeks, not since you showed up in the newsroom with some girl and were totally rude to me. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me."

"I came to see you. After you left the cabin, I came to see you, and I saw Elijah coming out of your room. You spent the night with him. The very next night, Elena! How was I supposed to feel about that?"

"Ok… one – I didn't sleep with Eli. I went to a party with Caroline and I got wasted. Eli got us home. He stayed with me because I didn't want to be alone. And two – what gives you the right to judge? You were perfectly clear about the fact that you didn't want a relationship. Why should I feel bad about spending time with other guys when you clearly have no problem hooking up with other girls?"

"Ok, one – I haven't been with another woman since the day I met you. And two – I was coming to tell you I wanted to give _us_ a chance. That I was willing to do the whole commitment thing."

"You were?" Elena blinked.

"Yes! Elena, I…"

The door suddenly opened behind him. "Damon? Aren't you coming back to bed soon?" a caramel blonde whined. "Oh, hi," she said when she saw Elena. "I'm Andie."

A range of emotions passed through Elena, the predominant one being betrayal. Lies. All lies. And she almost bought it. She felt disgusted with herself for being so easily swayed. He wasn't gonna change. He wasn't capable of change. Elena turned around and walked away without saying another word.


	8. Final Edition

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: This turned out very differently from what I expected… And it ended up being the final chapter… who knew? Hope you've enjoyed my little story : )_

* * *

><p>LINE BY LINE<p>

~ Final Edition ~

* * *

><p>"Will you please talk to me?" Damon pleaded from outside her door. "Elena, I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" The door flew open.<p>

"She doesn't wanna talk to you," Caroline said coldly and slammed the door shut again. She went over to the bed where Elena was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin, sobbing. "Aw, sweetie," Caroline said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"This isn't me," Elena sobbed. "I don't fall apart over some guy. I don't do that."

"So don't. Move on. Come on, let's go out."

"Yeah, because that went so well last time…"

"Hear me out, ok? The Omega Kappas are having a speed-dating event tomorrow night at the Owl. It's the perfect opportunity to get your mind off Damon."

"How? By meeting other guys just like him?"

"Exactly."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"It'll make you see that he's nothing special – that he doesn't deserve your tears."

"I don't know, Caroline…"

"Trust me. You'll thank me for it later."

* * *

><p>When Caroline was done with her, Elena was wearing a short black dress, strappy sandals and had her hair curled, teased and pinned into a bob.<p>

"I only have one word to describe you right now," Caroline said, eyeing her work proudly. "Bombshell."

Elena laughed. "Thanks, Care."

"Come on, let's go. Frat boys await!"

Elena rolled her eyes but let Caroline pull her out the door.

"Can I have your attention, please?" an ash blonde sorority girl called out. "If you take a look around, you'll see a rose on all the tables that we've booked for tonight. At each of those tables, there are girls waiting for you guys to sweep them off their feet. You'll get ten minutes to talk, and when I ring this bell, you rotate tables. Everyone clear?"

There was a murmur of affirmation in the crowd, and the sorority girl, Amber, rung the bell to indicate the night had started. Elena looked over to Caroline, who was seated at one of the other tables, and gave her a nervous look. Caroline smiled broadly, giving her a thumbs-up and turning her attention to the guy sitting down at her table. Elena sighed and turned to look at the sandy blonde frat guy who had taken a seat opposite her.

"Hi, I'm Steve. And you are?"

"Elena."

"Well, nice to meet you, Elena. Is this your first go at speed-dating?"

"Yep."

"I can't imagine someone like you ever needing to go to one of these things to find a date," he said, looking her over appreciatively.

"My friend dragged me here," Elena shrugged.

"I should thank her," he winked.

"Go ahead. She's right over there," Elena pointed to Caroline, who was laughing at something her date had said. Clearly, the drinks she'd had before they headed out were doing the trick.

Steve's eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw Caroline. He turned back to Elena, a glimmer in his eye. "Uh… are you two close?"

"She's my best friend," Elena said, not really seeing the point of his question.

"Well… what would you say to a private party – just you, me, and your hot little friend?"

"Eww!" Elena exclaimed, disgusted with his suggestion. "Creep," she huffed and strode off to the bar.

As she was walking away, Amber rung the bell and the guys changed seats. The next guy in line to talk to Elena caught a glimpse of her walking away and followed her to the bar.

"Hey! You're not running away, are you?" he said. Elena turned around to meet grey eyes with an amused glimmer in them.

"I just needed a break," Elena said.

"I saw you talking to Steve. He's a bit of a douche."

"Yeah… I kinda got that,"

"I'm Mike, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Elena."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, I was actually… um… yeah, thanks."

"What's your poison?"

"Screwdriver."

"Ah, vodka and orange juice. A classic."

"What can I say? I'm a classy girl," Elena shrugged with a smile on her face.

"I can tell," he winked, ordering their drinks.

They found a table that was not marked with a rose and spent what seemed like hours talking about everything from childhood memories to favorite movies. Elena felt herself relax in Mike's company and when he suggested they hit the downstairs dance floor, she gladly followed him. By this time, the speed-dating had broken up and Caroline was dancing with one of the guys she had talked to.

After a few dances, Elena felt flushed and they ordered more drinks. Mike's hand on her buttocks as she leaned over the bar to order made her slightly uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. As the night went on and the DJ played slower paced songs, Mike held her tighter and when she leaned her head against his shoulder, his hands cupped her cheeks. Even in her slightly inebriated state, Elena was aware where this was headed, and she wasn't into it. She firmly grabbed his hands and pulled them higher to rest on the small of her back. They soon found their way back, though, and Elena tried pulling away.

"Hey, watch the hands, buddy," she said, trying to sound chipper and not totally freaked out.

"Oh, come on, baby," he whispered in her ear, "You know you want this."

"I know no such thing," Elena said, removing his hands once again.

Mike refused to let go, though, and spun them into a dark corner of the room, where he pushed her up against the wall. Elena struggled to get free, but as she opened her mouth to scream, he covered it with his own. His hands roamed her body, pushing up her dress. Elena couldn't believe this was happening to her. She tried wriggling loose, but Mike's athletic body pressed against hers, keeping her in place. Tears were streaming down her face and she squeezed her eyes shut. Then suddenly the weight was lifted off her and her dress fell back into place. She slowly opened her eyes and threw herself into the arms of her rescuer.

* * *

><p>Damon really didn't feel like going anywhere, but Andie had dragged him out to the Owl. She insisted it would help him get over Elena. He didn't see how anything would, but he let himself be persuaded all the same. He had drunk himself into a stupor by the end of the night and when Andie insisted they at least have one dance, he followed her downstairs.<p>

By chance, Damon and Andie's dancing placed them in the vicinity where Elena was being assaulted. Damon caught a glimpse of what looked like an intimate scene and was about to turn away when he saw the woman wriggling. He acted instinctively, grabbing a hold of the man by the neck and pulling him off the woman. The surge of adrenaline gave him increased strength and he succeeded in separating the two. All the color drained from his face when he recognized the woman as a crying Elena. He wanted to beat the offender senseless, but when she threw herself in his arms the man disappeared into the crowd.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm here," Damon whispered soothingly, stroking her hair.

"Damon," Elena whimpered.

"Let's get you out of here, ok?" He gently guided her through the dance floor and out of the bar, shrugging off his leather jacket and slipping it over her shoulders.

Andie, having witnessed the altercation, followed them outside. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get her home. Can I call you a cab?"

"No, I'm fine. I saw my friend Charlotte in there, I'm gonna go find her."

"Ok." He waited until Andie had gone back inside and then he turned his attention to Elena, holding her at arm's length, trying to assess the damage. "Are you ok to walk or should I get a cab?"

"No, I'm fine," Elena shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Let's just get you home, ok?"

"No. I don't wanna go home. Please, Damon. I don't want Caroline to see me like this. She'll blame herself. Will you take me to your place?"

"Elena…"

"Please?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Damon held open his door for her and Elena walked straight over to the couch. "I'm just gonna text Caroline."<p>

"What will you tell her?"

"That I met someone, I guess."

"And that won't sound weird to her?"

"A little, maybe. But it's what she wanted, so…"

"I'm gonna get you some tea," Damon said, heading over to the kitchen nook. Elena simply nodded and curled up on the couch, texting her friend.

"Thank you," Elena said as Damon handed her a cup.

"Just some hot water and a tea bag," Damon shrugged.

"No… I meant… for before. I don't know what would have happened if…"

"Hey, don't think about that. You're safe, that's all that matters."

"I was stupid," Elena said, looking down.

"Why would you say that?"

"I let him get too close. I should have said something sooner, I…"

"Nothing you could ever do would give him the right to attack you like that. We should talk to campus police. "

"No! No, I don't want anyone to know this."

"But Elena…"

"I said no. Just… drop it, ok?"

"So… you wanna borrow some clothes?" Damon said, getting off the couch to rummage through his closet. He held out a black T-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Thank you," Elena said as she took the clothes from his and went to the bathroom to change.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked pale, her lips were swollen and her mascara had left dark streaks on her cheeks. Not to mention her hair was a mess. She was in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

><p>When she emerged from the bathroom, her hair swept up in a towel, Damon had made up the couch and changed into a pair of sweatpants himself.<p>

"Thank you," Elena said, heading for the couch.

"No," Damon said, surprising her, "the couch is for me. You take the bed."

"No, I couldn't…" Elena objected

"Of course you can."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," Elena said, eyes on the floor.

"You did no such thing," Damon said fiercely.

"But you and Andie…"

"Are friends. That's all."

"But last night…"

"I didn't have sex with her."

Elena gave him a puzzled look.

"I was trying to get you out of my head, so I tried burying myself in women… uh… metaphorically."

"Yeah, right…"

"But I couldn't. Every time I tried, I saw your face – looking at me with those beautiful doe eyes filled with disappointment."

Elena couldn't believe her ears. Playboy Damon Salvatore was giving up on women – because of her.

"Damon, I…"

"Don't worry about it. We should get some sleep," he shrugged, climbing under the covers of the sofa, leaving the bed for her.

Elena dried her hair and climbed into bed. As she turned off the lights, she found the courage to speak again. "Caroline tried to get me to do the same. That's why I went to speed-dating night – to see that there are other guys just as bad as you and that I shouldn't be wasting my tears on you."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Well, I met two people. The first guy suggested a threesome, and the second one basically tried to rape me, so… not great."

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

"I am too. I'm sorry I was stupid enough to think I could get over you."

Elena heard rustling of sheets and then felt the weight in the bed shift.

"Why do we fight it?" Damon's velvety voice came from inches away.

Elena turned to her side to face him. "I guess I was just scared…"

"Of me?"

"No. Of falling in love with you and getting my heart broken."

"And now?"

"Did you mean what you said? About giving commitment a chance?"

"It's a gamble for me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take to be with you. Trust me, I am all in."

"Please, no poker references – I'm terrible at poker."

"I'll teach you," Damon smiled and as their lips met, Elena knew that this was a game worth playing.


End file.
